


Heart of Glass

by Arizona96



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: Running away had always been Alex's thing, what happens when Michael steals his moves? Otherwise known as what is going through Alex's head during the end of the season finale.





	Heart of Glass

Hours. Hell, it could have been days for all Alex knew. He'd been waiting for what felt like forever for Michael to return to the air-stream. After Alex's declaration and the murder of Michael's family, Michael was hyped up and defensive. Not that Alex blamed him. Then suddenly he was running out the door. He was considerate enough to tell Alex to wait there and they'd talk it out. After so many years of running, running away. Running away from himself, away from his love for Michael, away from the cruelty of his father; Alex was ready to stand and fight. He had long since accepted that he was gay and that his father was an abusive bastard. But he never had completely accepted Michael. He still feared the intensity of what he felt for Michael. The fact that Michael was an alien had not helped and threw him for a major loop. But what brought Alex back was that Michael was the same as he'd always been. Human or not. He was an ass. He was sarcastic as all hell. He was the very definition of sex personified. And he cared. In his own way, Michael cared as much about the people he loved as his brother Max did. He had taken so much shit from so many different directions and yet it never took him down...on the outside at least. Alex chuckled to himself as he remembered the saying he used to use to describe Michael. 'Heart made of glass, head of stone.' He sobered when he remembered that he was part of the reason why Michael's heart was glass. From the first moment Alex had shown him kindness, the warm place to sleep, the guitar. He'd also brought heartache. Alex's father destroying his hand, everytime Alex denied them in public, and every time Alex had run. Alex sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he hung his head. The memories from earlier in the day came to the forefront of his mind. The incredulous look on Michael's face as Alex told him he was his family. It had struck him to his very core when Michael rebuked him. "No. You got to go! I don't love you!!" Alex almost broke at those words, shouted in anger and desperation. But not in truth. "We were holding onto this thing, but it's gotten us nowhere. Let it go!" Alex knew that had Michael been a very different person, he would have cried saying those barbed words. He almost did. However, Alex knew that they both loved the other even if they never said it aloud. If Michael didn't love him, he wouldn't have tried so hard to save him. Even if it meant breaking Alex's heart. Alex glanced up, suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He stood, heart in his throat, hoping to God, that Michael had finally showed. When he saw no one, he looked around frantically to see what interrupted his self-pity. The sun, he realized, was setting. The air cooling down and the light was being replaced by the dark. "He's not coming," Alex thought to himself. And then he crumpled into the dirt, waves of pain shooting up his leg when it met the unforgiving ground. "Too much," he thought. "I've run away once too many and he finally gave up." Heartbreaking, his mind supplied when he realized that he was still in pain, though his leg had stopped complaining. He laid there a bit longer, drowning in his sorrows before painfully dragging himself to his feet. He began walking to his car, defeat setting in. When he reached the car, he looked back only once. "I guess you finally looked away, Guerin." Then Alex climbed into his car and drove away. Running away once more. Only this time.....there was no one left to leave behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beyond pissed at how the season ended, not just because I was hoping for Malex. But anyway, this is my interpretation of what Alex's thoughts were when Michael never showed up. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
